kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Tonryuu
The Battle of Tonryuu is the siege of the city Tonryuu, northeast of Qin by the Zhao army in 239 B.C. Location The Zhao army invaded the northeast region of Qin and after conquering some minor cities, they reached the lynchpin of the region, which was their main target, the city of Tonryuu. States First Clash Qin: Tonryuu's garrison + Sei Kyou Army (35.000 strong) Vs Zhao: 20.000 strong Second Clash Qin (Rebels): 70,000 strong, Zhao Army (Over 10,000 strong) Vs Qin (Subjugation Army): Heki Army (40,000 strong), Hi Shin Unit (5,000 strong) Generals First Clash Zhao Army: General Mai Kou Qin Army: Prince Sei Kyou† (Commander in Chief), General Ryuu, General En Ka Second Clash Rebels' Army: General Ryuu† Zhao Army: General Mai Kou Subjugation Army: General Heki Background Almost two years after the Coalition Invasion the state of Zhao launched an unexpected attack on the northeastern region of Qin. Having suffered a great deal of financial and political loss after the failed war, this move of Zhao struck as a great surprise to Qin's capital. In reality, the whole operation was designed by Ryo Fui, who worked behind the scenes with Zhao's high-ranking official Kaku Kai, for yet unknown reasons. Preparations Upon hearing news of the invasion, the court of Kanyou was in uproar. Zhao's move troubled everyone, especially the king, as it made no sense strategically. Although the size of the army was relatively small, Ei Sei feared that there could be a larger army lurking behind this attack, so he wouldn't risk assigning the defending campaign to an inexperienced commander. In absence of great generals to lead the campaign, Ryo Fui suggested that the king himself should repeat Sai's feats and lead his army once more, but that's when Sei Kyou stepped up. Inspired by Ei Sei's previous actions and wanting to save his wife who was located at Tonryuu at the moment, Sei Kyou raised an army of 35.000 and marched to Tonryuu's rescue. Meanwhile, at the city of Tonryuu, the local forces made preparations for the upcoming siege. Rui tried to keep the citizens from panicking, having faith in the city's defensive mechanisms. Story The Siege Once the Zhao army arrived at the city gates, they immediately begun their fierce attack. Their archers shot the wall defenders with everything they had, while the foot soldiers were climbing on ladders to set a foothold on the walls. At the same time, general Mai Kou ordered the use of Rams to knock the main gate open, in order to infiltrate the city faster. In addition to the normal arrows, the Zhao archers also used fire arrows to set various points alight inside the city walls. Sensing the danger of the situation, the royal adviser, Hokaku, escorted Rui to a safer place inside the castle, against her own will. At that point, some good news came to end their desperation; prince Sei Kyou was marching to their rescue with an army of 35.000 men and was just 2 days away from the city. Reinforcements Arrive Upon reaching the city of Tonryuu, the Sei Kyou Army engaged the Zhao army in a fierce clash. With generals Ryuu and En Ka personally leading their men in the frontline, the Win soldiers turned the battle into a one-sided massacre, pushing them back from all sides. Seeing that development, Mai Kou commented that Sei Kyou had been better that he expected, and was forced to sound the retreat. Sei Kyou found it strange for them to retreat after only half a day's battle, but the city was relieved to see their walls secured. Sei Kyou and his men were welcomed in the city with great cheers and tears of joy, as he was both their ruler's husband and their savior. Hokaku himself met the prince and offered to lead him to Rui's grandmother's chambers, where he could finally meet with his wife. Sei kyou, although estranged by Rui's absence, accepted Hokaku's offer and order his trusted generals to escort him. The Conspiracy As they entered the grandmother's chambers, Ho Kaku started praising Sei Kyou and expressed his desire to see him on the throne again. Sei Kyou ignored his rambling and repeatedly asked for his wife. Then, Ho Kaku revealed his true colors, talking down to the prince. Sei Kyou ordered En Ka to kill Ho Kaku, but before the general managed to act, he was decapitated by general Ryuu who was also part of the plot. After these events, word was spread that Sei Kyou started a rebellion with Tonryuu as his base of operations. King Ei Sei saw through the plot, detecting that his brother was being framed for something he never did. Nevertheless, an army of 30,000 was raised, led by general Heki in order to drawn the rebellion. Along with this subjugation army, Sei sent the Hi Shin Unit, with a secret mission of saving Sei Kyou from the conspirators. Battle of Mei Plains The Heki Army was met by the rebels' army, led by general Ryuu, at Mei plains a location 2 days away from Tonryuu. Although the rebels numbered 70,000, they were mostly militia and Heki was confident that he could overwhelm them using his experienced soldiers. However, at that point Mai Kou's Zhao army appeared to assist the rebels and marched against Heki's right flank. Heki panicked but tried to reorganize his troops to deflect the attack. With a perfect timing, the 5,000 man Hi Shin Unit appeared between the two armies and assummed the Gouriki formation, stopping the Zhao army's advance, before attacking them head on and forcing them to retreat. Heki focused his own troops on the rebels' army and managed to inflict damage enough to make them fall back to Tonryuu. Sei Kyou's Struggle Heki led his army to Tonryuu, determined to finish this rebellion once and for all. Ho Kaku was infuriated by Ryuu's return to the city, despite the instructions he had to flee to Zhao. However, since he still had Sei Kyou imprisoned, he figured that, if the king's army managed to take the city, he could still take Sei Kyou's head and blame the rebellion on him. While the siege was ongoing, Sei Kyou managed to persuade the prison guards to set him free, by making them realize that, even if the rebellion was successful, they and their families would still be executed for knowing too much. After leaving the prison, Sei Kyou started searching for his wife. Meanwhile, the Hi Shin Unit and some other soldiers from Heki's army had managed to enter the city, using a siege tower. Shin spread his men in search for the king's brother. Heki's soldiers run into Sei Kyou's company and, thinking he really was the leader of the rebellion, attacked them. Although he managed to survive, Sei Kyou was seriously wounded by a soldier's spear. Despite that, he was determined to keep searching for his wife. After finding out where Rui was, Sei Kyou finally manage to get her out. Together, they started searching for help from the king's army, but at some point Sei Kyou was too weak to continue. So, he decided to stay behind and let Rui go on and find someone to help them. When Rui came out of the prison tower, she stumbled upon Shin's search party, but at the same Ho Kaku found Sei Kyou's hiding place. By the time Shin reached him, it was already too late for Sei Kyou. Despite managing to slay Ho Kaku, Sei Kyou was mortally wounded by Ho Kaku's guards and was laying on the verge of death. Sei Kyou asked Shin to take care of his brother and be his sword and shield throughout the pursuit of his dream to unify China. He also asked his wife to lead the remains of his faction and keep serving under the king. After that, Sei Kyou left his last breath in Rui's arms. Aftermath After entering the city, it was easy for general Heki to slay the enemy general, Ryuu, and shut down the rebellion. Sei Kyou's vassals were mourning for the loss of their leader, while some of them desecrated Ho Kaku's dead body. Shin ordered his unit to return to the frontlines without him, while he would visit Ei Sei in order to apologize for his failure. Sei was frustrated, believing that the loss in power would be great due to his brother's death, but most of Sei Kyou's followers decided to remain loyal under Rui's leadership. Category:Warfare Category:Battles